pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kristelcr2
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- MeSweetDream (Discusión) 17:08 30 ene 2011 Usuario:Kristelcr2 n_n bien xD me alegro de que estes en PE (osea poke espectaculos) bienvenida[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 17:10 30 ene 2011 (UTC) ah... ah se me olvidaba, te añado como amiga no? ademas si no entiendes algo de PE tu solo preguntamelo n_n[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 17:21 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Si Te puedes unir,pero yo no soy la creadora xD. xDD PD:quieres ser mi amiga? AkitaNeru Chispas por todos ladooos!! oye... si buscas al creador de Fan club Eeveelutions soy una de ellos (solo somos 2) yo te agrego en Fan club Eeveelutions ,no pasa nada por lo de que evo te corresponde, tuu puedes hacerlo aunque no estes. si te apuntas apuntate aqui Fan_club_Eeveelutions inscripciones y tu placa. --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'»♬familia eon al poder♬«']] 15:11 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Ola! 8D Bienvenida a PE, espero que te lo pases bien, bla, bla, bla XD estoy un poco loco ewe ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? n_n aaBSooL · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 19:11 31 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Quieres que...? Te ayude en la ficha de Zafiro? Es que parece que te está quedando un poco rara. Si quieres la pongo bien ^^ [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 18:53 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola!!!! Hola!!!! (Copié el título XD) Bueno, quería inscribirme en tu novela... ¿es tuya no? Mi vida pokemon Pero antes quiero ser tu amiga ^_^ me di cuenta de que te gusta snivy pues a mí tambien (me gustan casi todos los pokémon) espero que seamos amigas y otra cosa, si me aceptas ¿me pones por favor un mawile o un gardevoir? si no pones no importa, me ciento feliz sabiendo que seré tu amiga, pero díme por faaaaaaaaa ^_^ Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gifCatalina24 02:19 3 feb 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_pequeño.gif Pues... !El macho! Alivo 17:28 3 feb 2011 (UTC)AlivoAlivo 17:28 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Etto... yo no escribo la historia ._.[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 15:17 4 feb 2011 (UTC) No no lo se,fijate en el historial del archivo para saber quien lo creo ._.[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 15:34 4 feb 2011 (UTC) estas enamorada de ash? solo pregunto --Usuario:Meganium1530 Claro claro k podemos ser, ponme a lapras. toma tu nombre:サリステル'Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'¡Unete al equipo']] 12:47 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ;)) un regalito y no es poesía pues hoy me da a mi por darte algo al mediodía xD espero que te guste ah y en blingee solo puse los brillitos xd el fondo lo hice yo(un regalito mañanero xD) Archivo:Para_Jade_de_Yen.gif [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]--Mi guarderia 15:29 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 15:58 6 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n n_n n_n gracias esta super bonito...aunque no sepas hacer gifts la intencion es lo que cuenta,gracias amiga xD[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 15:54 7 feb 2011 (UTC) pues ponme A Flareon y yo te pondré a Snivy ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu firma a colores? Luxo:Miembro del Equipo Plasma[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¿Eres Malvado?¡Dimelo aqui!']] 17:16 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Jade! ¿sabes? nos conocemos de wikidex y bueno, te agregare como amiga aqui tambien y si me agregas ponme a Eevee o Vaporeon. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 23:33 08 feb 2011 (UTC) pedido pokemon: Archivo:Mamepato_NB.pngEvoluciona cada 20 ediciones(es macho) Plushie: Archivo:Lucario_plush_yenthami.gif Fakemon: Archivo:Kyuchu_sprite_yenthami.gifinfo=es sigiloso y dulce,evoluciona a las 20 Ed y vuelve a evolucionar a las 30 Ed evos=Archivo:Lunamis_sprite_yenthami.gif=>Archivo:Madomis_sprite_yenthami.png Gracias por usar la guarderia Poke--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']] 16:36 9 feb 2011 (UTC) pedido toma tu plushie XD Archivo:Charizard_plushie_shiny_yenthami.gifespero que te guste y gracias por tu adopcion en guarderia poke Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 15:22 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro n.n Claro que puedes, gomen por olvidar poner que se podía ^^U Hikari se paso por aquí ... dartelo dartelo no pero podria ser de las 2[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 16:11 11 mar 2011 (UTC)' AAAAAAAAAAAAh como has podido en aventuras en teselia llamarmeee Alejandrooooooo GRRGRRGRRRGRR[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 16:18 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿? por que me pusis tes como glace ... un chico en aventuras en teselia?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 17:44 12 mar 2011 (UTC)' Claro Claro me encantaria ser tu amigo. Ponme a Kojondo AlivoAlivo 17:55 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola n_n gracias por comentar en mi novela n_n quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan]] 17:33 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Si ponme a totodile--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan]] 12:32 15 mar 2011 (UTC) ok claro que te lo presto...porque eres tu xD Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenti-Chan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Con una sonrisa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆se soluciona todo☆']]' 14:45 15 mar 2011 (UTC)' um...en viaje por teselia puedo tener a un glaceon y a Archivo:Snivy_ae.pngo charmander ?[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 17:40 19 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿sabes que snivy ae significa snivy aventuras exploradoras? y creo que es de la novela de yen y perdon pero lo de arriba fue si yo podia salir en un viaje por teselia no en aventuras en teselia y mejor si puedo salir...un glaceon no,un flareon y un oshawott[[Usuario:Anabel 2|'♥Ann o Annie♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Anabel 2|'♥familia eon al poder♥']] 14:39 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ah viendo el comentario de arriba...en un viaje por teselia puedo tener un glaceon?y a mi snivy osea mi sprite Archivo:Snivy_ae.pngde mi novela????????????????????????[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 14:43 20 mar 2011 (UTC) NYAA!! pero claro, puedo entrevistarte... quiero seguir el capitulo 2 pero me da paja -3- asi que, voy a torturar a germen y a lisandro y te entrevistare :33 llena esto y dejalo en mi discusion: Nombre: 'No nombres japoneses '''Sprite: '''humano '''Personalidad: '''con una linea basta :33 '''Pokemon: '''hasta 4, vas a combatir contra envy :33 Cuidate, y el regalo esta muy lindo :33 'Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 03:21 26 mar 2011 (UTC) ¡Si claro que podemos ser amigos! Perdona que conteste algo tarde, demoro en contestar xD, Dime te pongo un Snivy? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Lee y comenta ']][[Las 16 tablas elementales|'mis novelas!']] 16:30 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola siento decirtelo, pero las incripciones de Una gran aventura ya estaban cerradas, perdon por no ponerlo disculpa las molestias'Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D']] 12:54 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Yeiiiii xD Me encanta que te gustase C.H.P. x33 (¡Voy a dominar el mundo!(?)) Estoy pensando en los detalles de la segunda parte,pero no te puedo revelar nada de momento. xS ¡Y me encantaría que fuéramos amigas!Yo también amo a snivy. xD Pero mi pokémon favorito es infernape. *-* ¿Te pongo como snivy en mi página de amigos? Bueno byyyeeee~ Black/Matagi/Mima x3 Soy un zoroark si no me dejas un mensaje te comeré :33 (?) 16:06 10 abr 2011 (UTC) uno, dos, tres, cuatro! fanny llego para hacer entregas terriblemente atrasadas XD!! Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gif - Archivo:Shinx_NB.gif shix volvera a evolucionará a las 350 ediciones y volvera a hacerlo a las 400 ediciones. Pikachu evoluciona con una piedra trueno... me caes bien, te la regalo XD Archivo:Huevo_emonga.png- Archivo:Huevo_shikijika.png- Archivo:Huevo_kibago.png saldran a las 400 ediciones, shikijika y kibago evolucionaran a las 450 ediciones y axure (evolucion de kibago) evolucionara por ultima vez a las 500 ediciones y no olvido tu regalo ^^: Archivo:Piedra_trueno.png Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:12 17 abr 2011 (UTC) plagio! tu novela!! el inicio se lo plagiaste a esta: LTE/Cap.1:Ciudad Petalburgo ಠ_ಠ Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 18:55 22 abr 2011 (UTC) hola Te gusta deltora quest pues se me hizo un si al ver verdades de deltora ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? respondeme en mi discu Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 17:34 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Garderia Magnolia Aqui estan tus pokemon, cuidalos muy bien n_n Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Absol_NB.gifArchivo:Houndoom_NB.gif Archivo:Huevo_Mawile_solo_Stella.png(este huevo eclosiona a las 375 ediciones) Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 18:48 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola -w- ¡mE HAS COPIADO! ¡EXCEPTUANDO A PALKIA LO DEMAS ES UNA GRAAN COPIAAA! ¡Qita eso de tu novela! No estoy enfadado , pero quiero que lo quites -3- El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 16:31 5 may 2011 (UTC) Hola!!! hoy es tu cumpleaños??? Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!! que te lo pases muy bien!!!!!! no te podido hacer ningun regalo por que me entere ahora ewe. Archivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 18:27 5 may 2011 (UTC) Ups.. ¡Feliiiiz Cumpleaños! Se me olvido decirtelo antes ewe... Como regalo te dejo que me copies 18:37 5 may 2011 (UTC) lalarala Archivo:For_jade_by_yen.gif Feliz cumple n.n perdon por el retraso del regalo xd[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 21:16 5 may 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmm Beo que eres fan de sniby ( se me murio la b corta) ¡Yo igual! Me encantaría que fueramos amigas Piktini fan =°°= 16:58 7 may 2011 (UTC) y me dicen Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png hola podriamos ser amigos? Archivo:Darkrai_icon.gifDarkrai VsCresseliaArchivo:Cresselia_icon.gif 22:05 10 may 2011 (UTC) weno =P seamos amigas xD --Usuario:Meganium1530 -_- bueno en las Las inscribciones podrias poner los minis mas grandes ,gracias Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! ' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 17:00 28 may 2011 (UTC) otra cosa cambia el poke de la quinta generacion de tu ficha porfas Archivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 17:50 28 may 2011 (UTC) Hola quieres que seamos amigas ^^? ~Darkuss~ Claro holass, claro me encantaria ser tu amigis, ¿cual poke te ponco?--Akat.... 13:44 28 jun 2011 (UTC) n.nU perdon por resporden taaaaaaaaaa (10 min despues) aaan tarde si quiero que seamos amigas a quien te pongo ^^ ~Darkuss~ ^^ Centro de Adopciones Luna Nueva ! Gracias por adoptar a este amigo. si deseas ver la ficha, dirijete a Expedientes. (subpagina colocada en la pagian principal del centro). Aih encontraras a la ficha '''el pokémon puede ser utilizado en novelas etc. Archivo:Charmander_NB.gif<----(esta feliz de que lo hayan adoptado) Evoluciona: 200 a charmeleon y otras 300 aparte a charizard [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:40 9 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias por adoparlo, evoluciona a las 90 ediciones Archivo:Huevo_de_vulpix_by_pokesofi.png [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:56 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Aqui está tu huevo pokémon! Archivo:Huevo_de_Buizel.png<---------Cuando lo traia a tu discusión,se movio como si estuviera feliz. De:Guarderia de ghost TUUUUUU (??????) Tranquila por lo de arriba no te voy a tirar a un volcán incandescente ni ná. (????) Solo quería decirte que ví que sacastes a Natsuya y Minami en tu novela. n,nU Mira,no estoy enfadada,solo te digo que mejor pedir permiso antes de usar cualquier pokémon de creación de otra persona(tranqui ví que me distes créditos ;D). Te perdono,pero la próxima vez pide permiso a el/la creador/a,antes de sacar cualquier personaje que no sea tuyo en tus novelas. X3 Bye~~ Los humanos temen a lo que no comprenden...' '¡Cuenta conmigo! 10:03 22 jul 2011 (UTC) No malpienses Tu y yo(No) haremos cosas muy sucias.(NO) Me excitas mucho. PD: Si no heres tonta sabras que es un ... AlivoAlivo 17:38 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Hii!! Hola!! Nos hemos conocido en el chat :)! Me gustaria que fueramos amigas, dime un Pokémon y un apodo o frase :P!! Gracias y responde! PD:Llamame Mire o Minnie. Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 14:38 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ¡Jade! Hola, perdón por molestarte pero por favor pon tu sprite y tu información en las inscripciones de mi Novela, como me dijiste que te guardase un puesto n,n pues eso inscribite lo más rápido que puedas. Amm y dime que poke te pongo para mi lista de amigos, yo para que lo se pas me pones un Chikorita n,n ¿Vale? ¡Bueno adiós!~ 忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]]19:42 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la Guardería Tu Quilava,evoluciona a las 900 ediciones Archivo:Quilava_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif•̊La chica Fuego...La chica Volcán•̊Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif 16:43 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Entrega Aqui tienes tu Flareon Variocolor,¡Esperamos que pronto vuelvas a encargar algo a la guarderia :3! Archivo:Flareon_NB_brillante.gif--Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 13:41 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de la Guardería Tu Grotle y Luxio Archivo:Grotle_NB.gif.gif Si quieres hacerlo evolucionar lo hará cuando tengas 60 ediciones más Archivo:Luxio_NB_hembra.gifEvoluciona cuando tengas 70 ediciones mas Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 14:37 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Jade n_n! Jade, mira, que el sprite que pusiste para las audiciones de No importa de donde seas si eres de PE se ha borrado, así que mira: Archivo:Jade_Sprite.png Era el mismo sprite que creaste pero le cambié el nombre, le quite el fondo blanco, lo mejoré un poco, espero que no te importe, este sprite sigue siendo tuyo y consideralo un regalo ¿Vale? Este sprite si no lo borran será el que ponga en la novela ¿ok? 忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; '''♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪11:47 7 dic 2011 (UTC)